


Lord Emrys

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin demands that his wishes get respected





	Lord Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Part of the Bonded to magic series

More and more druids had come to the village and the whole place buzzed with energy. Everyone was looking forward to the feast as it marked the ending of a busy time and they all could look forward to getting ready for winter. 

Merlin wasn't happy. The last two days had been busy with preparations and talks. The elder who had caught them kissing hadn't kept that information private and the whole assembly of elders seemed to be very pleased. They assumed that they hadn't only done some kissing and Merlin blushed each time someone patted his shoulder. It just wasn't like that! Merlin couldn't tell them that this had been the first time he had kissed Arthur and that nothing else had happened. Women were smiling at him and men nodded their approval and Merlin just wanted to be somewhere else. Why was this a public matter anyway? What happened - or hadn't happened - between Arthur and him should be private. 

"Lord Emrys," Miandor started.

"Merlin." Merlin corrected automatically. 

The elder smiled. "Emrys, we are pleased to see that things with your bonded go well. The Horned One was right, we needed to give you time and together you will unite the lands. Is he prepared for his role in the rituals?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's not...we aren't..." He sighed deeply. "No."

The smile slid off Miandor's face. "Months have passed since the last ceremony."

Swallowing, Merlin couldn't look at him. The elder was clearly disappointed and this was his way of saying that Merlin had enough time to teach Arthur their ways. It was just that Arthur was stubborn and competitive. He needed to find out things on his own, understand what was happening - and he didn't understand magic, that was for sure - and learning how to do it. There had been so many new things Arthur had learned in the past months that Merlin couldn't force even more on him. 

"Emrys, are you saying that he won't be part of this either?"

Merlin's head snapped up. "He will be as much part of this as everyone else. He helped bringing in the harvest, he learned how to bake bread, he goes hunting with the others and usually leads the hunting party, he learned how and when to feed the chicken and Matthew showed him how to sharpen the sickles!"

"These lands need your union, Emrys. It will be stronger through the two of you being one."

"Some things can't be forced." Merlin frowned stubbornly. That he and Arthur had found something like friendship that very slowly turned into something more, was wonderful. There was just no way of rushing things. What if - and Merlin blushed furiously at the thought - they just had a physical connection and went at it like rabbits each night but didn't like each other at all? That wouldn't help the lands either. 

The elder finally nodded. "The Horned One was right," a small smile played around the corners of his lips. "The most powerful connections need the longest to be forged. But then, they will be unbreakable."

Merlin hoped, he was right. He knew he shouldn't doubt the god, but he had imagined his life with Arthur a bit easier. If everything had gone the way the druids had anticipated, Arthur would be with him in this, helping getting him ready, putting the markings on him, understanding why his crown was woven in this exact pattern, knowing the connection between him and the earth. 

That Arthur had agreed to be there had seemed like a huge step forward. Now it seemed to be nothing. 

"Can't we just go through the ritual like in previous years?" It had worked, they had enough supplies to last the winter and nobody had fallen ill during the dark months of the year. 

"Emrys, now that he is here people need to see your union. It gives them hope." The elder insisted. 

Just that there was no union. Not like the elders thought, not like it was needed for what they were destined for. Merlin had felt they were on a good way in the past couple of weeks and the kiss two days ago had been wonderful, even though a bit clumsy. Everyone expected so much more of them, though. 

"Lord Emrys, the gods won't be pleased if your bonded is absent." Miandor insisted. 

Taking a deep breath, Merlin pulled up to his full height. If they wanted Lord Emrys, they would get Lord Emrys. "He will be present. A forced participation won't please the gods either as it isn't true and means nothing. It is up to him how much he will contribute." He felt his magic ripple underneath his skin and knew his eyes started to glow. Never before had he pushed his own will through in a discussion like this. He just wouldn't force Arthur to do anything he wasn't ready for and felt the need to protect him. If he needed to use his powers as Lord Emrys for it, he would do it any day. 

Miandor looked at him for a long while, before he bowed his head and left.


End file.
